Miracle aligner (johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Muchas veces el destino no se cumple sin que alguien le sirva de ayudante. Sherlock no lo sabe, pero termina averiguándolo.


John no es un hombre de rutina. No desde que conoció a los ojos grises y los rizos oscuros que le hablan en las altas horas de la noche y le iluminan el universo. John no es un hombre de rutina, hasta que termina por necesitar ser uno.

El consultorio, su consultorio, que ha terminado por abrir desde que entendió que las cosas nunca serían de la misma manera sin importar lo mucho que cerrara los ojos. Todos los días, él tiene que levantarse muy temprano por la mañana y, después de tener un desayuno miserable, sale del número 221 de Baker Street, y bosteza mientras intenta llegar al metro en menos de diez minutos. Rutina, rutina, rutina. John baja la escaleras y pasa su tarjeta y entra al vagón y mira hacia afuera hasta que el tren se detiene por quinta vez. Ahí, camina un par de calles hasta llegar al edificio donde ha rentado una modesta oficina en la calle de Belgravia. Él recibe gente, y les dice qué es lo que anda mal con ellos antes de regresarlos a casa con una prescripción médica. Hasta que un buen día, alguien lo hace por él.

— Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre de abrigo se levanta del sofá de la pequeña recepción y entra a su despacho de inmediato, se rehusa a hablar hasta que John cierra la puerta detrás de él. Sherlock toma el asiento de John mientras hurga en su escritorio.— Estás mal, John.

— ¿Sólo veniste a decirme eso?

— No —él sonríe y se recarga sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Vine a darte la solución. Necesitas salir con alguien.

John se cruza de brazos.— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque estoy en el puesto de doctor.

— No, me refería a lo otro. No estoy mal, tengo un trabajo y vivo contigo. Pagamos las cuentas y nos sobra dinero.

Sherlock está muy ocupado jugando con sus bolígrafos. Toma una de las recetas y anota algo con destreza, se lo tiende a John pero él ni siquiera le echa un vistazo.— Es el número de alguien que se muere por ti. Llama, pídele una cita. Estoy seguro de que te dirá que si.

»

John regresa al departamento un par de minutos antes de lo normal. Trae las bolsas de las compras, pero está demasiado emocionado como para quejarse por no recibir ayuda directo en la puerta. Sherlock ve toda la escena por el reflejo de la cafetera, con sus manos puestas en el microscopio, sudando de pronto cuando John le toca los hombros y comienza a masajearlos con delicadeza.— Sherlock, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

— ¿Yo? —balbucea—. ¡Nada! Nada en absoluto.

Entonces John hace una mueca.

Y Sherlock se da cuenta de que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

— ¿Crees poder salir un rato? ¿O quedarte en tu habitación escribiendo uno de tus artículos sobre cenizas de tabaco tal vez?

Él aparta el microscopio y alza su cabeza, lo suficiente para encontrar su mirada. John está sonriendo.

— Te hice caso, tengo una cita hoy. Vendrá a casa a las siete.

»

Sherlock se recuesta en la cama, con su mirada en el techo austero y ambas manos sobre su estómago. John está en la parte de abajo, intentando cocinar. Él ha estado queriendo ayudarle, preguntándole toda la tarde si puede hacer algo util, pero John se mantiene firme en su decisión de hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Es injusto, en realidad. Porque Sherlock ha estado planeando cosas y entregando algunas otras pero John parece no captar lo que se encuentra frente a su estúpido ceño fruncido. Y encima _oh_ , encima ha dicho que lo mejor para todos sería que Sherlock durmiera en su cuarto para no molestar, y no es que Sherlock no se sienta halagado por ser invitado al cuarto de John, pero es sólo que le causa unas náuseas terribles pensar que John _podría_ o _no_ _podría_ estar teniendo sexo en su sofá, y eso hace que él se quiera arrancar el cabello a pedazos. Él no puede evitar asomarse en algún punto de la noche.

Aunque la sala está vacía.

Y John se encuentra bebiendo vino en la cocina.

— ¿Ya se fue?

Honestamente, Sherlock no lo considera como una victoria.

— No, nunca llegó —John sonríe melancólico y rellena su copa—. La conocí en el supermercado y se veía como si pudiera funcionar con ella. Tal vez debí haber llamado...

Él puede estar borracho, pero aún así reconoce el número de Sherlock escrito en la receta médica que ha sacado de su chaqueta. Esta vez, es Sherlock quién se sirve vino.— Lo sé, ¿verdad? Un verdadero desastre.

— Lo siento, no pensé que tú quisieras. En serio lo siento.

Sherlock asiente, y termina su bebida lo más rápido posible.— No te disculpes por los sentimientos que no tienes.

Pero John tiene una mano sobre su rodilla derecha, y su mirada puesta en sus labios.— No me importaría aprender a tenerlos.

Sherlock se acerca más a su rostro.— ¿Qué?

John deja la copa sobre la mesa y lo toma por el cuello antes de besarlo con fiereza y desesperación. Aún con el sabor de las uvas fresco sobre sus labios, y las manos de Sherlock que intentan sostenerse en su asiento para evitar caerse sobre él, aunque no le importa. Así que se suelta, se incorpora de la silla y encuentra su nuevo lugar en el regazo de John. Un lugar cómodo y lleno de caricias. Se sienta a horcajadas y besa los lugares más privados de su cuello mientras John lo lleva hacia la mesa y lo recuesta ahí mismo, acariciándolo y tratando de deshacerse de su camisa.

Aunque la sala está vacía, y su cita está tratando de hacer funcionar un timbre que no funciona, John no es un hombre de rutina aunque necesite ser uno.


End file.
